


Did that answer your question?

by Justacrazyfangirl



Series: It's enough for me [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Star Trek: Into Darkness, cinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justacrazyfangirl/pseuds/Justacrazyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee go to the cinema together.  What follows did neither of them expect.  Well...Richard didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did that answer your question?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm all new to that writing stuff so if you have any critic please comment. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes but English is not my first language♥

"Richard, are you ready?", Lee shouted from the living room of Richards trailer.  
"Just one second", Richard shouted back and looked into the mirror in his bedroom a final time. Was the button up shirt the right choice or should he have gone with the polo - shirt?  
"Rich!", Lee whined "the movie isn't going to wait for us you know?"  
"I'm right here", Richard stepped inside the living room of the trailer and smiled at the younger man.  
"You take longer than any woman I know!", Lee laughed "You're looking good though. Like the button up"  
Richard grinned. It was the right choice after all. "So let's go", he said and the two men went outside to Richards car.

 

They had decided to watch Star Trek - Into Darkness. Not a movie Richard would have watched usually but Lee had promised it would be good.  
As a man who had never seen any of Star Trek before he had problems with following the story line but Lee tried to explain him everything. It was funny to see how his date could get so excited ov...WAIT! Did he just call Lee his date?! He wasn't even into men! Richard decided it was a side effect of being single for such a long time and started to concentrate on the movie again.  
Benedict Cumberbatch who played the bad guy and the other guy, his name was Capitan Kirk or something, just flew around in space for whatever reason.  
Richard gave up trying to follow the story and watched Lee instead. The younger man was fully concentrated and his eyes were full of excitement. He was an attractive man, Richard didn't doubt that. And he was taller than him which wasn't something Richard saw too often.  
"Damn it Richard you're not even gay stops thinking like that! He's just a good friend", he tought to himself and fixed his eyes on the screen again.  
Lee leaned over and whisperd into Richards ear: "Do you like the movie?"  
Richard nodded.  
"Really? Then tell me who this is?", Lee pointed at a man in a red shirt who ran around talking in a Russian accent.  
"He's...uhm..he's a friend of Kirk or Krik or whatever his name is?", Richard guessed.  
"Kirk. You know we can leave if you want to. I've seen it three times already. I'll just ask Orlando or Graham if they want to see it with me."  
"No no it's fine! Really I don't mind", Richard said quickly.  
"Are you sure?", Lee asked "because I don't want to bore you so you won't hang out with me anymore and..."  
"Shhh!", a man in front of them hissed.  
"Sorry!", Richard whisperd and then he leaned over to Lee and whisperd: "Let's just watch the movie, okay?"  
Lee nodded and fixed his eyes on the screen. 

"Why did they freeze him? They could've just shoot him!", Richard asked when the movie was over and they were back at his trailer.  
"Because he's coming back in one of the older episodes", Lee explained. As he saw Richards confused look he sighed. "You know that Star Trek was a TV Series years ago don't you?"  
"I guess...", Richard answered.  
"Oh my god Richard! How have you never heard of Star Trek?! Well it was a TV Series first and now they're making movies about what happened before then! And in one episode there was Khan, the best villain they've ever had if you ask me, and the movie was about how they first met him. That's why they couldn't just kill him! You get it?", Lee asked.  
Richard nodded.  
"Why didn't you say that you know nothing about Star Trek? We could've seen another movie", Lee said.  
"Why didn't you say it was this complicated?", Richard laughed.  
"Because it's not! You're just completely hopeless Richard!"  
The two men laughed.  
"Why did you see it four times? I mean is it that good?", Richard asked after a while.  
"Nah the Series is way better", Lee said "but Zachary Quinto is just extremely hot!"  
"Who?", Richard asked.  
"The guy who played Spock", Lee answered.  
"Are you...are you gay?", asked Richard confused.  
"Yeah. I don't make a big deal about it. I tought you knew", he answered.  
Richard shook his head.  
"It's not a problem is it?", asked Lee in a much more serious tone.  
"No! No it's just...I didn't know you were into guys. I mean I'm fine with that it was just a little surprising", the older man said.  
"Ah."  
They sat next to each other for a while. Neither of them saying a word.  
"You know this is getting awkward. I should go", Lee stood up grabbing his jacket.  
"No!", Richard jumped up "No, I mean you can stay. We can order some food if you want to or..."  
"Rich it's 11pm I'm not hungry", Lee interrupted him.  
"...or just talk", Richard finished his sentence.  
"Fine", Lee sighed and sat down again "What do you wanna talk about? What it's like to kiss a boy? How gays have sex? I don't need that shit Richard!"  
"Lee, I'm sorry I reacted that way. I know it was wrong I was just a little surprised I didn't see that coming okay? I didn't know what to say!", Richard tried to explain.  
"Yeah alright", answered Lee but he smiled a little.  
"I'd like to know though", Richard said "What it's like to be with another man" why did he say that? What the hell was he doing?! Richard didn't know. All he knew was that Lee grabbed his face and pressed his lips softly on his own.  
At first he was paralysed but then he started to enjoy it. He closed his eyes and kissed Lee back. As the two men broke the kiss Richard gasped for air. He hadn't seen this coming. Although it felt kinda...nice. Different than kissing a woman, the kiss wasn't that sweet and Lee didn't shave this morning so his beard stubbeld against Richards chin but...nice.  
"Did that answer your question?" Lee asked and grinned at Richard cheeky.  
Instead of an answer Richard slammed his lips back onto Lees. He could feel how the younger man gave into the kiss. It was more passionate than the first one.  
"God Richard you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that!", Lee gasped as they broke the kiss.  
"What do you mean?", asked Richard.  
"When I saw you for the first time your lips just looked so...kissable.", Lee answered and kissed Richard again.  
It felt right. Being with Lee, probably more right than with every woman Richard ever been with.  
He grabbed Lee by the hips and kissed him back.  
Yeah, it felt right.


End file.
